


Trust is Love

by angelus2hot



Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a question that Tyr needs answered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust is Love

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Trust is Love  
>  **Fandom:** Andromeda  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Tyr/Harper  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 1,301  
>  **Summary:** There's a question that Tyr needs answered.  
>  **A/N:** written for [smallfandomfest's](http://smallfandomfest.livejournal.com) fest 12

Harper couldn’t believe he had said it. After keeping his mouth shut for two years together he had let the dreaded ‘L’ word slip last night. He ducked his head as he bent to check a conduit. _What the hell had he been thinking?_ He could have ruined everything! Thankfully he had been smart enough to pretend to be asleep when he’d said it. 

He was so caught up in worrying about what he had said the night before he failed to hear Tyr until the man spoke.

“Do you trust me?”

He was caught completely off guard by the question. Harper dropped the delicate instrument he was holding as he quickly turned his head to stare up into Tyr’s dark eyes. _What the hell kind of question was that?_ “What?” He reached out and ran the tip of his finger down Tyr’s chest.

“It’s a simple question, Harper.” Tyr captured Harper’s hand and held it pinned to his side. He knew the other man well. Harper wasn’t above using Tyr’s natural sex drive against him. Any other time and he would have let the engineer get away with trying to distract him. But not this time. He needed to know the answer to his question. Everything depended on Harper’s answer.

The shorter man hemmed and hawed as he looked down at his own feet. 

“Harper!”

His head snapped up. “What was the question again?”

Tyr shook his head as he stared down at the man who had shared his life for the last two years. The fact that Harper was unable or unwilling to answer his question upset him to no end. But he was a Nietzschean and he refused to allow the other man to realize just how much he could be hurt.

Without answering the engineer’s question, he reached out and cupped the side of Harper’s face before he turned around and walked away.

Harper stared after Tyr with his mouth agape. _What had just happened?_ The Nietzschean had never done that before. They had had plenty of discussions and not once had Tyr ever walked away without finishing one.

 

 

“I just saw Tyr and he looked really upset.” She tilted her head to the side as she looked behind her almost as if she could still see him. “What did you say to him?”

“Me?” Harper put his hand to his chest in a gesture of complete innocence. “Why do you automatically assume I had anything to do with it?”

“First because I could have sworn I heard him say your name.” She turned her head to stare at her best friend. “And second because as I said he looked really upset.”

“Uh, Trance, I think you’re imagining things. He’s Tyr. He’ll be fine.”

Trance’s mouth fell open in shock. “Seamus Zelazny Harper! Where is your compassion? Didn’t you see how upset Tyr was? Don’t you care?”

She was a sweet girl but she really didn’t understand Nietzscheans. “Again, he’s Tyr. He’s a Nietzschean, Trance. They don’t get upset. Or any other emotion for that matter. And they don’t acknowledge other’s emotions either.” Not that he had wanted to have _that_ conversation with Tyr last night but still would it have killed him to pretend to care?

“What are you talking about, Harper?”

A mulish expression crossed his face. “Nothing.”

“Harper. How can it be nothing when you both are obviously upset over it?”

“I don’t really want to talk about it, Trance.”

Trance eyed him long and hard before she leaned in and whispered, “Tough.”

Although he shouldn’t be, Harper was shocked. Most of the time she would leave him to work out his problems alone if he wished but apparently this wasn’t one of those times.

With a huge sigh, Harper let his body slide down until he was sitting on the floor. He waited until Trance had sat down beside him before he began to speak, “Last night I might have let the ‘L’ word slip.”

A look of confusion wrinkled her brow. “I’m sorry? The what word?”

“You know the ‘L” word.” At her utter look of confusion he sighed. “It means love.”

A look of dawning crossed her face. “Awwww, Harper. You told Tyr you loved him?” She clapped her hands together as she crossed her legs. “What did he say. Tell me everything.”

“He didn’t say anything.”

Trance couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She had half a mind to go and give Tyr a piece of her mind. How dare he not say anything when Harper had bared his soul and said...

“I don’t think he heard anything because I pretended to be asleep.”

“You what?” She waved her hand to stop him from speaking. “Why would you pretend to be asleep? Didn’t you want to hear what Tyr would say?”

Harper shook his head. “Absolutely not. We have been doing great without any declarations of undying love from me for the last two years. And I just want to go back to the way things were.”

“Wait. You said you didn’t think Tyr heard you so why then is he upset?”

He shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know. He came and asked me if I trusted him. And then when I didn’t answer he just walked away.”

“You didn’t answer him? Harper!”

A dark, guilty flush began to creep up his face. “Well, He startled me! I didn’t know what to say.”

Trance glared at Harper for two full minutes without saying a word before she pointed a purple finger in the direction Tyr had walked. “Go. Talk to him. Now.”

“But, Trance.”

“Now, Harper.” Honestly, she couldn’t believe Harper could be so dense sometimes. Didn’t he realize what Tyr had been asking? A snort of derision escaped her. _Obviously not._

 

Harper stood in the doorway and watched silently as Tyr lifted the weights over his head. His mouth went dry as the muscles in his arms bulged from the strain. ‘Heee” His voice squeaked as he spoke. He quickly cleared his throat and tried again. “Hey.”

“Whatever it is, Harper. Can’t it wait?”

The shorter man nodded his head. “If that’s what you want. But first I just wanted to say...” He cleared his throat once more. “I’m sorry. I didn’t answer your question before. But I wanted to answer it now. Yes.” 

Without another word Harper turned to leave. He had barely made it a foot down the corridor when Tyr grabbed his arm and spun him around.

“Yes. What?”

“Yes, I trust you, Tyr.” He looked up into the Nietzschean’s dark eyes. “I trust you more than I have ever trusted anyone. I trust you with my life.”

For the first time since he had heard those three little words from Harper last night a smile began to form. It felt as if a weight had been lifted off his chest. He lifted Harper up in his arms. “That’s all I needed to hear.” 

As he pulled Harper into a kiss, the other man placed his fingers on his lips to stop him. And wiggled his body until Tyr sat him back on his own two feet. “What?”  
‘  
Tyr tried for the innocent look but only succeeded in making himself look guiltier. “I heard what you said. I knew what you meant. But you had never said that you trusted me and for a Nietzschean trust is one of the most important things between a couple.”

“You heard me?’

Tyr nodded his head.

“For Nietzschean’s trust and love go hand in hand?”

Once more Tyr nodded his head.

“So what happens now?”

Once more Tyr placed his hands under Harper’s arms and brought him closer to his hard body. “Whatever we want to happen.” He whispered as his lips found Harper’s in a passionate kiss.


End file.
